Lord English
}} |symbol = |complex= - Coatless= }} |caption = ' |style = LARGE FONT, ALL CAPS WITH PERFECT GRAMMAR. |relations = - Officer, Host - Vassals |home = Felt Manor, Alternia |theme = }} is an indestructible demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of on Alternia. Attributes Physically, English seems to be a hulking, veined dark green humanoid with clawed appendages, a pool cue for one leg and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Lil' Cal, except skeletal and fanged. He is said to be very, very powerful and seems to at least have some First Guardian abilities carried over from his host , such as the teleportation of his coat. English owns a Cairo Overcoat (an obvious mirror to Mobster Kingpin's Chicago Overcoat) that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a Backup Coat, that may or may not possess the same qualities. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which English can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. More recently, English has been shown to have in his possession a golden staff, atop which is an orb, glowing with multiple colors . The purpose of this staff is unknown. Sollux held a code that cycled through pictures of pool balls, oddly specific considering the presence of The Felt within the Troll's universe. The ~ATH code was copied from an obscure server far beyond the planet's global network and is completely unhackable. The code is said to summon an indestructible demon, who can travel freely through time, once the universe has been destroyed. Seeing as the demon can travel through time, it is actually already here, making the virus essentially a formality. The demon is none other than English himself; the code, when activated, causes English to emerge from the body of his host, . Biography The Midnight Crew Intermission introduced English as the leader of . Spades Slick attempted to pry open English's vault with Crowbar's crowbar, which transported him to a timeline where everyone except him, , and presumably English were dead. During Rose and Dave's chat in which she reveals her plan to use her dream self to destroy the Green Sun, Rose mentions that she had help thinking up the plan from Scratch, who says he successfully completed everything that English required from him. Scratch also mentions that his death is required for English's arrival, and that throughout the countless universes in which instances of him have been created, he has never failed in bringing him back, and never will. Scratch also mentions that English is a very evil man and that his name is merely a title, and not the demon's actual name. According to the narrator, to know his true name is to "understand terror no human ever has." However, there is one scene starting in which the audience does get to see English, and he appears to be Andrew Hussie himself. However, Andrew then that he is not actually English; he is only wearing his coat (which is still much too big for him). Then, a small portion of him (his eyes) was revealed in at the top banner. At the time we could tell that English has two eyes, large clawed and green hands, and speaks in a bold green text almost similar to the Exiles. The pool balls that appear together on each frame are paired like ' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. Though considering 11 11 11 is Act 6's number, The appearance of Lord English in Intermission 2 may predict the end of Act 6 (January 11, 2013) In Intermission 2, the ~ATH program was shown to execute after Snowman had died, destroying the Trolls' universe. Scratch's body is used to create or channel English, for as we all know, Scratch is an excellent "host". At this point, English was revealed in full. Upon his "release," he summoned his Cairo Overcoat, which then transformed into an Egyptian Sarcophagus, which closed over him and presumably traveled back in time. He then made two loud honking sounds, an event referred to as the Vast Honk. Interestingly, during English's summoning the parts of Scratch's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The grandfather clock "t1ck"s and "t0ck"s. After which the "8r8k H34DS" occurs as Scratch's head breaks. Then English proceeds to "honk HONK". When The Handmaid tries to escape from Scratch's manor, intercepts her and takes her into his service. Later, the Handmaid enlists The Condesce to continue English's service in another universe; namely the post-scratch human session. English has somehow entered Andrew Hussie's home and seemingly destroyed the Hussiebot. He is seen in possession of a large scepter. It is possible that this scepter is related to the one that the Black and White Kings wield. An image of the green sun is flickering over the end of the scepter. Trivia * is named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball (which refers to his relationship with , who represents the cue ball), and retroactively also named after ''Ultima's Lord British, an invincible character who could only be killed through manipulation of various game mechanics in the early installments of the series (although later installments regularly allowed players to slay him through intentional easter eggs). His name may also be a (likely unintentional) reference to the Lord British Space Destroyer, a fighter ship of Gradius fame. * may further extend the billiards parallel as the cue stick, using Scratch, the First Guardian of Alternia, in order to affect other individuals on his field of play, and to ensure his summoning. * Hussie has confirmed the Cairo Overcoat's dual nature as being a play on mobster slang - just as a Chicago Overcoat referred to a coffin in Problem Sleuth, so would a Cairo Overcoat refer to a sarcophagus, as Cairo is a notable city near the pyramids and subsequently sarcophagi. Using a sarcophagus for time travel may also be a reference to Pharoid's time chamber. * It has been confirmed that English inspired the mirthful messiahs of Gamzee's religion, along with Scratch. He also appears to the Troll concept of Death, along with The Handmaid. This page on Andrew Hussie's tumblr contains some insightful information on English. * English may harbor some sort of connection to Jake English. Jake's shirt has the likeness of English on it, he wears computers that resemble various aspects of English's appearance, and a piece of Homestuck fan art in the form of a fake movie poster featuring Lord English made it into Jake's Room. * uranianUmbra seems to know about English. She says that the eight Homestuck Kids ( ), and the universe they create, will be able to escape his influence. * Lord English's head appears to look slightly like A puppet we know. Gallery File:LordEnglishOvercoat.png|English's CAIRO OVERCOAT File:Code.gif|unhackable.~ath, the code that summons English File:Server.gif|The server that contains the code that summons English File:Cairoovercoat.png|The Cairo Overcoat. File:LordEnglish.gif|The banner that first showed English's flashing, pool ball eyes. File:Lordenglishhead.png|English releases a Vast Honk. File:03628.gif|Rose learns about . File:LordEnglishsketch.jpg|A clear view of English's head by Hussie. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Midnight Crew